Cassiopeia Kiss Prolog
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Jaejoong seorang namja SMA yang setiap harinya ia habiskan membaca buku terus memenerus tidak ada waktu bermain. namun tiba-tiba ia dipaksa menjadi seorang model dengan mengenakan gaun seorang gadis oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya, peristiwa-peristiwa yang makin sedikit demi sedikit mengubah kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong. RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Casseiopeia Kiss

Pairing :

© Jung Yunho

© Kim Jaejoong

© Kim Heechul

© Cho Kyuhyun

© Lee Sungmin

© Shim Changmin

© Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy (?) dll (terserah reader dech :p)

Leght : Prolog

Rating : PG (maybe :p)

Author : Kim Jaekyo a.k.a Kikkyo a.k.a babynya YunJae :p

Warning : Karena ini FF BoyXBoy, SO DON'T TRY TO READ THIS IF U ARE NOT

FUJOSHI! ^^

Note : Annyeonghaseyo.!^^

Author buat ney FF terinspirasi dari film Jepang "Paradise Kiss", tapi bahasa menggunakan bahasa aku sendiri dan sedikit aku tambahin ceritanya. Miane yah kalau ceritanya nggag sebagus filmnya. Xixixixi. And i hope your commant guys ^^

Happy reading ^o^

Author POV

Cerita bermula dari seorang namja berparas cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sangat "dituntut" ibunya untuk menjadi yang terbaik dibidang akademis sekolahnya, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong selain belajar-belajar dan selalu belajar. Karena dia tau betul jika dia tidak berprestasi di sekolah, maka sang ibu akan sangat kecewa bahkan tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi. Keadaan itu membuat Jaejoong tertekan dan pastinya lelah s erta terpaksa, dia belajar bukan untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk ibunya, sungguh sebuah keterpaksaan yang menyakitkan bukan?

Keadaan mental Jaejoong diperparah lagi dengan cintanya kepada Shim Changmin yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Changmin telah memiliki "kekasih" masa kecil yang selalu diinginkannya. Namun situasi dan kehidupan Jaejoong berubah seketika saat namja cantik ini bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang sedang mencari model untuk pesta perpisahan sekolah seninya nanti. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, Jaejoong sangat takut karena mengira ia adalah orang jahat, serta wajahnya yang layaknya seorang evil (? Dijitag Kyu pke palu) lantas Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang ia lari sekencang mungkin untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun rasa lelah dan ketakutan membuatnya pingsan setelah menubruk Heechul. Jaejoong dibawa kesebuah studio markas mereka yang tak lain adalah "Casseiopeia Kiss", disana Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, namja yang merupakan desainer sangat berbakat.

Dan dari pertemuan mereka itulah terjadi beberapa peristiwa-peristiwa yang makin sedikit demi sedikit mengubah kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**TBC or END**

Mohon reviewnya yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Casseiopeia Kiss

Pairing :

© Jung Yunho

© Kim Jaejoong

© Kim Heechul

© Cho Kyuhyun

© Lee Sungmin

© Shim Changmin

© Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy (?) dll (terserah reader dech :p)

Leght : Prolog

Rating : PG (maybe :p)

Author : Jung Jae kyo

Warning : Karena ini FF BoyXBoy, SO DON'T TRY TO READ THIS IF U ARE NOT

FUJOSHI! ^^

Note : Annyeonghaseyo.!^^

Author buat ney FF terinspirasi dari film Jepang "Paradise Kiss", tapi bahasa menggunakan bahasa aku sendiri dan sedikit aku tambahin ceritanya. Miane yah kalau ceritanya nggag sebagus filmnya. Xixixixi. And i hope your commant guys ^^

Happy reading ^o^

****

Jaejoong POV

Aku mendengar suara yang berisik di sekelilingku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku, memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekelilingku.

"Kau baik-baik saja.?" tanya seorang namja yang berparas cantik dengan mengenakan pakaian yeoja nan anggu dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang -Kim Heechul

"Kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah. Aku Lee Sungmin. Tadinya kami akan memanggil dokter, namun kau sudah sadar dluan."sahut namja berparas manis yang ada di depanku ini.

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku dengan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Di studio kami" sahut Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Studio?"

"Yah, kami membuat pakaian disini. Kami siswa dari akademi Dong Bang" jelasnya

"Dong Bang High School"

"Jadi kau pernah mendengarnya? Bagus!" sahut namja berparas evil itu dengan nada suara yang menurutku, eeuhmm MENYEBALKAN.!

"Lihat! Sekolah kita terkenal" sahut namja bernama Sungmin itu dengan wajah riang nan polos itu.

"Terkenal karena siswanya yang bodoh dan menculik siswa dari sekolah lain." sahutku dengan muka kesalku.

"Yack! Aku tak menculik, aku hanya mencari seorang model yang pas untuk festival terakhir sekolah" jelasnya

"Ne. Kami sedang mencari seorang model untuk memakai pakaian yang telah kami rancang dan dipamerkan di festival nanti." jelas Sungmin

"Model?" tanyaku ragu

"Euhm" angguk namja imut itu mantap (?)

"Buahahahaha, kalian pikir aku model. Jangan bercanda" aku tertawa terbahak- bahak dengan memandang aneh mereka.

"Aku harus mengikuti ujian dan aku tak punya waktu untuk mengikuti permainan aneh nan konyol kalian. Annyeong" Lanjutku dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu" teriak namja berparas imut itu.

"Aku?" tanya ku sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukku ke dadaku.

"Kami belum tahu nama kamu?" katanya

"Dan aku juga tidak mau memberi tahu kalian. Gomawo atas pertolongan kalian."

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa lagi?" sahutku malas dan menghentikan kakiku.

"Bagi kami ini bukanlah permainan. Tarik kembali kata-katamu. Dan minta maaflah" nampak namja berwajah evil itu kesal dengan kata-kataku.

"Kyuhyunie" jawab namja imut itu sambil mengelus pundaknya.

****

Author POV

Kyuhyun namapak sangat kesal dengan pernyataan Jaejoong, bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Namun saat Kyuhyun menyuruh Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf, terdengar suara bass dari balik pintu. Dan saat pintu terbuka. Seorang namja dengan memakai topi dan berjas hitam dengan pakaian dalamnya putih (ni Yunho oppa kayag di MV Wrong Number^^) dengan membawa gaun nan cantik. Dalam sekejap Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan dan memandang satu sama lain dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Siapa ini?" akhirnya Yunho angkat bicara.

"Yunho-ah" teriak mereka bertiga

"Kyu yang menemukannya" jawab Heechul

"Ye, Sebagai model kita?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Namun dengan reflek Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Dan langsung pergi. Meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang yang menurutnya ANEH.

"Dia terlihat sempurna tapi bodoh." sahut Kyu dengan nada kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Menarik" sahut Yunho dengan memakan sup yang telah dibuatkan oleh Heechul.

-Keesokan Pagi-

Diruang kelas nampak Jaejoong melamun memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang sempat membuatnya pusing.

"Annyeong" lamunannya buyar ketika namja yang bernama Changmin itu menyapanya.

"Ah, Annyeong Changmin-ah" sahutnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sementara itu, di depan pagar sekolah Shinki High School. Nampak sesosok namja tampan dengan pakaian yang sangat modis, semua siswa yang ada di sekitarnya terkesima akan penampilannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya"

"Tampan sekali"

"Ne, keren"

"Kyaaa"

Suara teriakan yeoja-yeoja pun mulai terdengar. Namja itu berhenti di depan kelas 12-1, tepatnya di depan kelas namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang saat itu melihatnya, langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja dan menutup mukanya. Yunho yang tau hal itu, langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan menarik tangannya untuk segera berdiri.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf. Aku dengar Kyuhyun mengejarmu dan membuatmu pingsan. Setelah itu kau marah padanya. Ku pikir aku harus minta maaf" terangnya

Jaejoong hanya menunduk tak menghiraukannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka namja cantik itu, hingga membuatnya tersentak kanget.

"Kim Jaejoong.!" sahut salah satu temannya.

"Jae-ah, itu pacarmu?" goda namja imut yang bernama Junsu.

"MWO.!?" Kaget Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya bisa memandang 2 insan itu secara bergantian. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo Min-ah. Dia bukan.." belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan perkataannya

"Gwaenchana, dia tampan Jae-ah." sahut Changmin dengan tersenyum

"Ani.." namja cantik ini berusaha mengelak

"Joongie.!" Kata namja tampan itu

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.!" bentak Jaejoong pada namja tampan yang bernama Yunho itu.

"Kajja.!"

"Eh?! Hey tunggu."

Yunho menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong keluar kelas.

"Aniyoooo.! Tolong aku! Aku diculik dan akan dibuang di suatu tempat terpencil. ANDWEEE.! HELP HELP.!" teriak Jaejoong selama di dalam mobil sport Yunho dengan atap mobil yang terbuka.

"Diam! Dan berhenti mengeluh." sahut Yunho santai

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya

"Dimana kita dapat melakukannya." sahutnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya

"MOUT.! ANDWEEE. Namja ini akan melakukan ini, itu dan ini. NOOOO. Turunkan akau namja gila" teriak Jaejoong kembali sementara Yunho mempercepat laju mobil sportnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Saat tiba di sebuah gedung yang sangat megah dimana banyak orang yang memakai pakaian yang sangat modis dan fashion yang sangat menarik.

"Yunho-ah. Siapa dia? Kekasihmu? Cantik sekali." sahut namja berbadan kekar pada Yunho.

"Siwon-ah. Dimana Leeteuk seongsangnim?"

"Ada di lantai 2"

"Kemarilah Joongie" sahut Yunho sambil membukaan pintu mobilnya

"Jadi ini Dong Bang High School" nampak Jaejoong mengagumi sekolah ini.

"Astaga.! Apa-apan itu," saat ia melihat 2 insan yang sedang berciuman dengan panas di depan gedung sekolah.

Mereka pun bergegas ke lantai 2.

"Tidak adakah yang memakai seragam di sekolah ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ini adalah sekolah fashion. Jadi mereka memakai pakaian yang telah mereka rancang sendiri."

"Ouhmm" sahut Jaejoong manggut-manggut dengan memoyongkan bibirnya lucu.

"Leeteuk seongsangnim. Aku ingin minta tolong"

"Untuk Jung Yunho, dengan senang hati" sahut namja paruh baya yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Ubah rambut namja ini?" kata Yunho sambil mengelus puncak (?) kepala Jaejoong

"Eh?! Namja? Aku kira dia yeoja."

"Aiishh, ingin kujitak rasanya pak tua ini, jelas-jelas aku namja. Nggag lihat apa aku pakai celana. Jiihh" batin namja cantik ini.

"Dia guru?"

"Lebih tepatnya dia seorang instruktur. Dia seorang make-up artis yang sangat terkenal dan jenius." jelas Siwon (ni Wonpa ngikutin YunJae tadi)

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau membawanya untuk mengubah hairstylenya." sahut Leeteuk seongsangnim

"Ye, potong rambut sebagai tanda 'permintaan maaf' padanya" jawab Yunho enteng.

"What.?! Tidak masuk akal." kaget Jaejoong

"Aku harus membuatmu tampak lebih sempurna, sehingga tampak lebih menarik. Walaupun pakaian yang dikenakan sangatlah bagus, seorang model yang tak menarik dapat menurunkan nilai yang diperoleh dan takkan ada yang tertarik dengan rancangan gaun yang telah dibuat. Aku tak ingin kalah karna modelku terlihat kuno dengan potongan rambut seperti itu." jelas Yunho panjang kali lebar (?)

"Aku tak ingin menjadi model.!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya nan merah itu.

"Hm," Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik nan mulus Jaejoong.

"M..mmw..mwoo?"

"Minggu lalu gaun merah.!" terdengar suara yeoja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan itu membuat mereka menoleh.

"Benarkah?" sahut yeoja satunya.

"Ne. Dan ini, lebih bagus desaign yang pertama? Cepat kau selesaikan.!" nampak suara yeoja itu sedikit kesal.

"Ada yang salah? Atau mungkin tidak berjalan lancar? Jessica Jung" Yunho mendekat ke arah yeoja itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Aniyo. Kita hanya memulai desaign dasarnya Jung Yunho" sahut yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu.

"Hm, tapi sepertinya kau sangat memaksakan mereka" timpal Yunho dengan seringaiannya (lagi)

"Kau ingin berkelahi? Aku siap melawanmu" tantang Jessica pada Yunho dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja tampan ini.

"Hm,."

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah keduanya merasa heran dan terus memandangi mereka.

"Pasti kau heran dengan tingkah mereka. Sejak dulu mereka selalu seperti itu. 'Si Jenuis Jung Yunho' melawan 'Si pekerja keras Jessica Jung'" jelas Siwon pada Jaejoong.

****

Jaejoong POV

Bagaimana aku bisa terjebak pada situasi aneh seperti ini. Belum lagi orang ini akan mengubah hairstyleku dan namja bernama Jung Yunho akan menjadikanku model rancangannya, jika umma tau tamat sudah aku. Aishhh.

"Itu adalah model tim Jessica" kata Siwon padaku

"Cantik" jawabku saat aku melihatnya

"Kim Yoona, siswi Dong Bang High School jurusan modeling. Banyak namja yang menyukainya, termasuk aku" aku Siwon padaku

PLETAAKK

"Mwo? Kau bilang menyukai apa?" tiba-tiba namja berwajah imut datang dan memukul kepala Siwon.

"Bummie?!" nampak Siwon terkejut saat melihat namja imut ini.

"Wae Choi Siwon?"

"Ah Bummie-ah, bukan maksutku.." nampak ia kebingungan saat Kibum marah padanya

"Lepaskan Choi Siwon! Berkencan saja dengan Yoona dan jangan ganggu aku lagi" Kibum mencoba menepis tangan Siwon yang memegangnya

"Bummie-aahh" rengek Siwon dengan mengikuti Kibum di belakangnya.

Aishh ada-ada saja. Aku pun hanya memandang mereka. Dan saat ini Leeteuk Seongsangnim mulai memotong dan menata rambutku sedemikian rupa. Saat aku kembali ke sekolah dengan hairstyle baru dan penampilan yang berbeda membuatku canggung. Semua siswa kini memandangiku dari atas hingga ke bawah. #potongan rambutnya Jae kaiag di Dangerous Love tapi agak panjang dikit/kaiag di MV Rising Sun

"Jae-ah" suara khas lumba-lumba menyapaku

"Sui-ah"

"Neomu yeoppo" ia langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Jae-ah"

"Eh?! Min-ah"

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu. Manis" pujinya padaku dengan senyumannya.

BLUSHH

Seketika wajahku terasa panas dan mungkin terlihat merah padam seperti tomat.

"Eh?! Gomawo"

Tuhan, semoga umma tak marah padaku. Faighting Kim Jaejoong. Aku mencoba menyakinkan diriku sendiri, jujur aku sangat takut umma akan marah padaku. Karna selama ini aku tak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini, aku hanya akan berada di kamar untuk belajar dan belajar, tak ada kegiatan lain selain belajar. Bahkan berkencan pun aku tak pernah. (aissh malang sekali Jae oppa. Jae : kau yang membuat hidupku malang dengan tulisanmu ini. Author : ah, mian oppa. Yunho : cepat buat aku jadian dengan Joongieku, aku tak tahan ingin bermesraan dengannya. Author : ani, masih panjang oppa. YunJae : kami bilang CEPAT *nyekek author. Author : ah ne ne, (T,T) *sambil ngetik ditungguin YunJae dengan tatapan membunuh. Oke back to story)

"Joongie-ah"

Aigo, matilah aku. ,

**TBC**

Huwaaa mian yah kalo gak sesuai harapan T.T

****

Big Thanks to :

**Qhia503 | ****dindaR | ****yuliliayulia | ****zona cassieaktf | ****booboopipi | ****Youleeta | ****lee meiran | ****Nara-chan | ****kireina | ****Kyouyam | ****WonnieBum as1004 | ****kireina**

**Reply Review :**

**Qhia503**** : ** wew~ berani tendang kyo? Injek nih *ngancem* waks~ XD Gomawo for review yah :D mind to review again ^^

**dindaR ****: **Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**yuliliayulia : **Eh jincha? hehe ne, kyo udah pernah posting di FB sama blog, trus sekarang hijrah ke sini dah :D Iya sama kok ^^ Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**zona cassieaktf ****: **reaksinya heboh :p Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**booboopipi : **Ini uda update :D mian yah kalo kurang ngena' feelnya u,u Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Youleeta ****: **Haha, me too~ XD Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**lee meiran : **Yep, gapapa kok kyo malah seneng kalo ada masukan :D Ntar nggak sampe belasan kok :D hehe Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Nara-chan ****: **Haha ne :D Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Kireina : **enaknya si appa dibuat pervert ato enggak ya *LOL XD Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Kyouyam ****: **diusahakan ada nanti ada :D Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**WonnieBum as1004 : **Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Kireina : **Gomawo for review yah :D mind to review again ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author POV**

Namja bermata musang itu tetap dengan tatapan seriusnya yang memaksa. Tak perduli dengan namja canti yang ada dibawahnya, tubuhnya yang gemetar dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca seakan butiran krystal itu ingin keluar.

"Akkhh, appo" teriak namja cantik itu saat Yunho semakin mencengkeram tangan mulusnya.

"Hm,," sahut designer tampan itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja cantik itu dengan suara yang gemetaran

"..." namja tampan ini hanya memandang lekat-lekat namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong

"Lepaskan aku.! Tanganku sakit Yunnie~ah" mohonnya dengan puppy eyesnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dengarkan aku.!" Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan lemahnya.

"Apakah karna kesalahaan seseorang kau berjalan kesini? Seperti kesalahan ibumu hingga membuatmu tak punya keberanian dan hanya akan mengikuti apapun yang telah dikatakannya. Dan kesalahan kami kah yang membuatmu kembali ketempat kami."

"Sekarang kau mengatakan tidak, namun masih mau mengikutiku, jadi jika aku melakukan 'ini' padamu, kau takkan menyalahkanku bukan." Lanjut Yunho dengan tatapan yang semakin serius dan tak dapat di artikan

"Ap...apa yang akan kau lakukan.?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang dinaikkan dan kemudian menunduk.

"Tatap aku.!" Perintah Yunho (*lagi*) dan Jaejoong dengan ragu menatap mata musang milik namja tampan itu.

"Aku menginginkan seorang model, bukan sebuah boneka" jawab Yunho dengan nada tegasnya sementara Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Kita akan melakukannya, sekali saja. Jadi tetaplah disini, dan lakukan saja.!" Tambah Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit di naikkan.

"Aku membencimu" sahut Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

"..." Yunho hanya diam mendengarnya dan perlahan melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Aku membencimu" ulang Jaejoong dan kini butiran krystal itu sukses membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Pakaian kalian tidak ada harganya bagiku." Lanjutnya

"Yang aku inginkan hanya seragam kuno ini, salah satu sekolah terbaik dinegeri ini."

"Kau tak tau seberapa besarnya aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pakaian ini. Aku bangga dengan seragam kuno ini. Aku tak tau kenapa aku harus percaya padamu." Isaknya sambil berjalan pergi keluar.

Namun kakinya berhenti ketika ia akan membuka pinu keluar. Ia bersihkan pipinya yang basah dan berbalik badan menatap Yunho.

"Aku, Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi model designer Jung Yunho" katanya dengan penekanan pada kata model dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Kini Jaejoong merasa percaya diri dan memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa harus menuruti semua kata-kata orang lain. Dan Yunho yang menatap punggung tubuh mungil itu perlahan menghilang dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

**Changmin POV**

"Annyeong" sapaku pada namja cantik di depanku  
"Annyeong" jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya  
Kami pun berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam kelas. Selama pelajaran, aku perhatikan dia dan sepertinya ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari ini. Mukanya pun seperti tidak semangat dan ceria layaknya Kim Jaejoong yang aku kenal.

"Haaa~" dengusnya lirih namun masih bisa aku dengar

Aku pun berusaha mengajaknya bicara saat pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku lirih, agar songsaengnim tak mendengar

"Ani, gwaenchana" sahutnya

"Aku lelah belajar. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku padanya

"Euhm," sahutnya dengan menganggukkan kepala lucu.

"Kau ingin ke suatu tempat?"

"Aku tak ingin disalahkan jika nilaimu jelek, ne" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar (?)

"Ok.! Mari kita kesana" jawabnya

Akhirnya usai sekolah kami bermain di wahana bermain.

"Tunggu sebentar" kataku,

Aku pun pergi membeli ice cream vanila kesukaannya. Kemudian aku berikan padanya. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan dan lebih menyenangkan lagi saat melihatnya tertawa kembali. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikannya sedikit murung, dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Apa mungkin kini aku menyukainya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Entahlah, aku dan Jaejoong pun berjalan pulang dan kami memutuskan untuk naik kereta.

"Ah ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, gomawo untuk hari ini." katanya dengan senyuman manisnya

"Ne, cheonmaneo Jaejoongie~" sahutku dengan senyuman pula

"Sampai jumpa disekolah" lanjutnya

"Ne," sahutku

Namun saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia kembali dan sembunyi di belakangku dengan muka yang ehm,, bisa dibilang ketakutan. Aku pun langsung mendekatinya.

"Hei kau.!" Seruku pada orang memakai topi dan berjas hitam itu

"Apakah karenamu, alasan dia murung dan kecewa?" tanyaku secara blak-blakan

"Changmin-ah" kata Jaejoong yang mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan.

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi. Atau kau bertaruh denganku" lanjutku tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong dan namja ini hanya memandangku dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang kemudian kami berhadap-hadapan.

"Chang..Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!" katanya sambil melerai kami.

**Author POV**

"Ah, itu ponsel Joongie" teriak namja imut itu saat melihat tas Jaejoong di bangku

"Pasti itu dia" tambahnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah ponsel itu

"Kau tidak harus mengangkatnya" jawab namja satunya

"Ah"

Nampak namja imut ini terkejut saat ia melihat wallpaper ponsel Joongie , foto namja cantik itu bersama Changmin. Senyum yang mengembang di wajah namja imut itu seketika menghilang. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengembalika ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat Sungmin berjalan membawa tasnya

"Kau membawa tasku. Gomawo" lanjutnya

"Minnie-ah" gumam Changmin lirih dan masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong

"Eh.?!" Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengarnya

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar di cafe terdekat. Changmin bersebelahan dengan Yunho dan Sungmin yang bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. Changmin merasa tidak nyaman sementara Yunho tetap dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan Jaejoong masih dengan muka bingungnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam tanpa senyuman riangnya seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong mulai berbicara di antara keheningan ruangan

"Dulu kami adalah teman semasa kecil" jawab Changmin dengan tawa manisnya

"Wach, suatu kebetulan"sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya pula

"Ku pikir tidak, karena saat Kyu melihat seragammu ia tahu bahwa kau satu sekolah dengan Changmin" kini suara lembut Sungmin mulai terdengar

"Hm, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Changmin pada Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya

"Dia baik-baik saja, kini ia bersamaku sekarang" sahut Sungmin dengan senyum cerianya yang ia lontarkan pada Changmin

"Tunggu.!" Sela Jaejoong yang bingung mengapa Changmin bisa mengenal namja yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ia teman lamaku. Kami bertiga dulu adalah teman lama yang sangat baik" jawab Changmin

"Dulu kami satu sekolah, hingga aku ke Shin Ki High School sementara Kyu dan Minnie masuk Dong Bang High Scholl" jelas Changmin dengan memandang Sungmin.

**Flashback**  
Nampak dua namja kecil yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Namja yang satunya dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan dan rambut yang diarahkan ke atas sedangkan namja yang satunya berpakaian rapi.  
"Kau menyukai Sungmin khan?" tanya namja berambut jabrik (?) itu  
"Tentu saja" jawab namja kecil berpakaian rapi itu  
"OK.! Kita buat perjanjian antara lelaki."  
"Janji?" tanya Changmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya  
"Kita tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin. Siapa pun yang meninggalkan Sungmin , maka ia akan meninggalkannya, tidak perduli apa pun alasannya." Jelas Kyuhyun  
"Siapa yang terus bersamanya dan tidak meninggalkannya maka ia akan menikahi Sungmin"  
"Baiklah"

**End flasback**

"Dan akhirnya kami di sekolah yang berbeda, karena orang tuaku harus pindah. Dan aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka kembali" jelas Changmin dengan terus memandang Sungmin

...

Nampak namja brusia sekitar 15 tahun sedang berdiri di atas balkon sekolah. Dan namja satunya pun mendekatinya.  
"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Changmin?" tanya namja manis itu pada namja yang ada disebelahnya  
"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi Minnie-ah. Sekarang kau bersamaku?"  
"Jadi kenapa jika kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Tanya Sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya di belakang layaknya anak usia 5 tahun  
"Pikirkan perasaannya dan perasaanku"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin nampak berfikir.

"Hei, Sungmin-ah" teriak namja berbadan jangkung

"Eh?!"

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin

"Ah dia, sedang ada urusan" sahut Sungmin langsung

"Euhm, Sungmin-ah, aku.." belum sempat Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Miane, miane Changmin-ah, kini aku telah menjadi namjachingunya Kyuhyun"

"Eh?!"

Changmin yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut dan tentu saja ia kecewa. Karena ia tak bisa memiliki Sungmin, namja yang ingin ia lindungi dan tentu saja ia cintai.

"Jadi, jangan datang kesini lagi" jelas Sungmin dengan menundukkan kepalanya

...

''Jadi Jaejoong adalah modelmu?" tanya Changmin

"Ne, dan designernya adalah Yunho-ssi"

"Jung Yunho imnida" sahut Yunho dengan memiringkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Hai, Changmin imnida. Maaf soal yang tadi" jawab Changmin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya Changmin-ah. Maukah kau menghadiri acara show kami nanti?" sahut Sungmin

"Ehm, tentu saja" sahutnya dengan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya, menandakan bahawa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Jaejoong POV  
Hahh,,, aku menghela nafas panjang.  
Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa cintaku selama 3 tahun ini tak terbalas. Changmin bukannya tidak sensitif, melainkan ia tak ingin melihatku bahkan melirikku. Ia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah namja yang duduk di sebelahku ini. Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dan hingga sekarang ia masih mencintainya.

Yah, aku hanya bisa memandang mereka. Dan perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah mengapa seperti ada jarum yang menusuk di dadaku. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yah.

Tunggu..! Hawa apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terus memandangiku?

Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan.

JDERRR

Betapa terkejutnya aku, mataku membulat sempurna. Sejak kapan mata musang itu terus memandangiku? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Mata musangnya terus memandangku tajam dengan dagunya yang di sangga oleh sebelah tangannya. Entah mengapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini. Kembali kutundukkan kepalaku dengan susah payah, ku telan salivaku.

...

Setelah sesampai dirumah aku merebahkan tubuh mungilku. Namun tak sempat aku memejamkan mata, umma datang ke kamarku.

"Joongie~ bisakah umma berbicara padamu? Gurumu menelfon kerumah tadi" terdengar suara umma menghampiriku.

"Ada apa umma?" tanyaku malas yang masih tetap dengan posisiku, berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Nilaimu turun, dan kau pasti melewatkan beberaoa pelajaran di sekolah" sahut Mrs. Kim

"Umma, bisakah kita bicarakan besok saja. Aku lelah umma" tolakku dengan halus.

"Joongie~ah" elak ummaku dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.  
"Umma, aku sudah memikirkannya" jawabku langsung

"Anio Joongie~ah. Umma telah menyewa guru les privat"

"Mwo?! Umma" rengekku pada umma dengan puppy eyesku

"Ia akan mengajar besok. Dan itu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nilaimu yang turun sebelum ujian dimulai. Dan kau akan belajar bukan?" perintah ummaku padaku

Haah~ jujur aku lelah harus belajar setiap hari. Bisakah aku tak belajar untuk sementara waktu. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk berhenti belajar dan menikmati masa remajaku. Rasanya aku ingin memberontak saja.

"Haruskah aku belajar terus tanpa istirahat?" tanyaku malas

"Hanya beberapa bulan hingga ujianmu selesai Joongie~ah"  
"Tidak ada libur? Umma, aku telah diminta seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu" jawabku dengan sedikit takut dan tak melihat wajah ummaku

"Apa?"

"Aku diminta untuk menjadi model umma" jawabku tegas dan dengan sedikit keberanian aku tatap wajah ummaku. Dan kalian tahu, wajah ummaku bagaimana. Marah. Kesal. Tepat sekali. Umma memandangku tajam.

"Jangan bercanda. Apa kau serius?"

"Ne, umma. Mereka mem..."

"Tidak boleh" sahut ummaku dingin

"Tapi umma, mereka membutuhkanku. Hanya sebentar saja umma" jelasku

"Itu akan mengganggu ujianmu" masih tetap pada pendiriannya

"Show itu akan dilaksanakan sebelum ujian kelulusan nanti umma. Jadi lupakan soal guru pribadi. Aku bisa belajar setelah show nanti umma" jelasku dengan senyuman manisku dan pandangan memohon.

Kini aku beranikan untuk memberontak. Aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal lain selain belajar.

"Dan aku akan lulus sekolah, setelah itu akan menjadi model dan melebarkan sayapku, dan juga bisa mendapatkan uang.."

PLAAAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipiku. Sakit. Sangat sakit

"Kapan kau akan dewasa?!" bentak umma padaku.

"Umm..umma. kenapa umma menamparku?" kini suaraku bergetar, air mata jatuh mambasahi pipiku.

"Besok, kau harus langsung pulang kerumah. Guru privatmu akan datang jam 7." Jawab umma dengan suara dinginnya.

"Ak..aku tidak akan disini. Aku muak dengan ini semua umma."

"Jonngie~ Kim Jaejoong. Kembali dasar anak nakal." Teriak umma kesal

Aku pun berlari keluar rumah. Air mata yang keluar tak dapat aku tahan. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin hingga tubuhku melemah. Aku menangis sepanjang jalan. Hingga aku terjatuh dan kaki ini tak bisa bergerak.

GREEEPP

Seseorang menarikku dari belakang. Aku berusaha meronta dengan sisa tenagaku.

"Toloong" teriakku yang hampir tak terdengar. Namun orang ini tetap membawaku dan memasukkanku kedalam mobil hingga mataku terpejam karna kelalahan berlari.

**TBC**

Huwaa mian updatenya ngaret T-T

Gomawo yang udah review mind to review again ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author POV**

Yah, tadi malam Yunho menemukan tubuh Jeajoong yang terkatuh di pinggir jalan. Oleh sebab itu, ia membawanya ke markas Casseiopeia Kiss dengan menggunakan mobil sportnya. Dan kini Jaejoong seakan di sidang oleh ketiga namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah?" seru namja berparas evil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun

"Ehm," angguk Jaejoong

"Aku kabur karna aku sudah bilang ingin menjadi model kalian kan" tambah Jaejoong dengan memayunkan mulutnya

"Aish anak ini," dengus Kyu sambil memukul kepala namja cantik itu

"Yack evil.! Berani kau memukulku" marah Jaejoong pada namja evil ini

"Apa?!"

"Dasar namja EVIL.!"

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin

"Heum, pertama kau membutuhkan tempat tinggal" tambah Heechul

"Aku tidur disini saja" sahut Jaejoong

"MWO.?!" koor 3 namja itu, kecuali Yunho yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"Adwae, tidak boleh. Kau sendirian" khawatir Sungmin

"Aku punya kamar kosong" sahut Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong

"Di rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Tentu saja. Wae?"

"Lalu aku tidur disana?"

"Heum" angguk Yunho mantap dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Yack.?! Jangan sentuh pinggangku namja pervert" teriak namja berparas cantik ini dengan melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang mungilnya.

Dan mau tak mau Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ke apartementnya. Entah mengapa namja berkulit seputih susu ini sedikit merasa senang. Mungkin ia mulai menyukai seorang JUNG YUNHO.^^

"Masuklah" ajak Yunho yang kemudian membukaan apartementnya.

Jaejoong pun dengan gugup memasuki tempat tinggal namja bermata musang itu. Mata besarnya di edarkan ke segala arah.

_Benar-benar besar sekali dan rapi. Dia rajin sekali membersihkan apartemennya, bukankah biasanya seorang namja tak suka bersih-bersih, _batin Jaejoong

"Rumahmu besar sekali" puji Jaejoong

"..." Yunho hanya terdiam dan melepas dasi serta topi yang menutupi rambut hitamya.

Jaejoong masih melihat sekeliling dan kemudian matanya terhenti pada jendela kaca nan besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul. Gedung nan tinggi menjulang dan tentu saja megah.

"Kamarmu di sebalah sana" kata Yunho yang kemudian mengantar Jaejoong pada kamar yang ada di sudur ruangan itu.

"Ah ne," sahut Jeajoong yang kemudian meletakkan tasnya yang entah sejak kapan dibawa. *plaakk*

"Haaahh~ indahnya"

Namja cantik ini mereganggakan tangannya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Tirai yang menutupi jendelanya pun dibuka. Ia tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan bangunan dan pemandangan di luar sana. Kamar yang bercatkan putih dengan ranjang yang berukuran big size serta miniatur-miniatur yang unik, membuat Jaejoong tak henti memujinya.

"Yah~ aku tau kau anak orang kaya."senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya

Langkah kakinya kini menyusuri kamar mandi yang ada di ruang pojok kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu itu.

"HYAAAA~" teriaknya histeris

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanyanya khawatir

"Eh?!"

"..." kepala namja tampan ini pun menyembul ke dalam toilet dan melihat ada apa

"Tidak ada apa-apa" heran Yunho

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa. Wae?" tanya Jaejoong polos dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"Lalu kenapa kau teriak.!" Kesal Yunho dengan memonyongkan mulutnya *kaiag di drama korea, klo lgi marah kan mulutnya moyong sambil ngomong^^*

"Eh?! i..it..itu" gugupnya

"Apa?!" bentak Yunho

"Yack.! Kenapa kau membentakku" kesal Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haahh~ oke. Kenapa kau teriak Joongi-ah" kini suara bass namja ini dibuat sedikit lembut

"Aku hanya kaget saja kok. Kenapa kamar mandinya besar sekali" jawabnya polos dengan wajah yang terheran-heran

"HECH.! Aish" namja ini membelalakkan mata musangnya yang kemudian menepukkan tangannya di jidatnya.

Yunho yang tau alasan Jaejoong, rasanya seperti jatuh dari kursi. Betapa polosnya namja berkulit susu ini atau memang terlalu bodoh *ditelen jaema*

"Aish, kau ini. Mandi saja sana" perintah Yunho yang kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul.

"Euhm," angguknya lucu

_Seperti anak kucing~ :3_

Setelah mandi Jaejoong mendengar seperti ada suara di luar kamarnya. Namja berparas cantik melebihi seorang yeoja ini kemudian menempelkan telinga ke pintu kamarnya, tepatnya menguping.

"Sepertinya ada tamu?" gumam Jaejoong

Sementara namja bermata musang itu duduk di atas sofa empuknya dengan kaki disilangkan. Nampak 2 namja berada di depannya.

"Yo hyung.!" Sapanya pada Yunho

"Wae? Langsung saja, apa maumu jidat lebar?" jawab Yunho ketus

"Aish.! Kau menyebalkan hyung.!" Sahutnya kesal

"Kau tak menyuruh kami duduk hah," jawab namja yang ada di depannya dengan senyum lebarnya

"Memang kau tamu?"

"Aigoo anak ini, kasian appa."

"Dia bukan appaku" jawab Yunho tegas

"Ok baiklah.! Langsung saja, sebelumnya ini kekasihku Kim Junsu"

"Ah annyeong, joneun Kim Junsu imnida. Bangapta" namja imut itu membungkukkan badan untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Jung Yunho imnida"

"Hyung, kau tak ingin kembali ke rumah? Kalau kau kembali umma akan memaafkanmu dan memberikan semua aset perusahaan padamu"

"Tidak.! Aku cukup bahagia disini"

"HYUNG.!" Bentak Yoochun

"Kasian appa, appa sakit karna memikirkanmu. Kenapa kau belum bisa menerimanya HAH.!" Tambah sang adik dari namja bermata musang itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. DIA BUKAN APPAKU. JIKA KAU KESINI HANYA UNTUK MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG" bentak Yunho

"OK! TERSERAH KAU HYUNG"

Akhirnya Yoochun pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Chunnie~ Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku takut" sahut namja berwajah imut itu. Jelas saja dia takut, karna baru pertama kali ia melihat sang kekasih semarah itu

"Miane Sui~ aku membuatmu takut." Jawab Yoochun dengan mengelus puncak kepala Junsu

"Euhm" angguknya

...

"_Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Apa sebaiknya aku tanya?" _batin namja cantik ini

"Yunnie-ah"

"Ah wae Joongie~" sahutnya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya

"Apa kau bermasalah dengan dongsaengmu?" tanya namja cantik ini dengan nada suara sedikit takut

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami heum?!" sahutnya dengan seringaian di bibir tebalnya (?)

"Ah ani, kau sendiri yang berteriak begitu, bagaiaman aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku punya telinga tau" elak Jaejoong

"Jinca?" sahut Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menindih tubuh mungil itu

"N..ne" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Apa kau ingin tau masalahku?" tanya Yunho yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya

"Yun... ahh. App..apa yang ka..u lak..ukaan.. ahh" desahan lirih pun keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong

"Diamlah" sahut Yunho yang terus saja menciumi tenguk Jaejoong

"Akhh,, appo yunn...niee ah~"

Yunho terus saja dengan kegiatannya menghisap leher jenjang nan putih itu hingga menimbulkan kissmark. Dan perlahan-lahan Yunho mulai melucuti kemeja yang dikenakan namja cantik ini. Satu per satu kancing itu dibuka hingga kini tubuh atasnya terekspose. Tak hanya itu kini Yunho mulai berani melepaskan celana dalam(?) namja cantik ini. *Jaema pke kemeja dan celana dalam, karna kemejanya kepanjangan*

"Yun..nie aahhhahh"

Tubuh mungil namja berparas cantik melebihi yeoja ini semakin mengejang akibat kelakuan Yunho. Kini namja bermata musang itu mengemut(?) tonjolan di dada Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang mulai meraba-raba paha putih mulus milik Jaejoong dan mngekibatkan Jaejoong terus mendesah nikmat(?).

"AAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH"

**Jaejoong POV**

"AAAKKKKKKHHH"

Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong. Kau pervert. Kupukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Joongie~ ah"

Teriak namja yang tak lain Yunho yang sudah memperbolehkan aku menumpang dirumahnya. Aku pun hanya membelalakkan mataku melihatnya langsung masuk kamarku dengan membanting pintu. Nampak di mukanya raut wajah khawatir.

"Eh?!"

"Wae? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimukaku dan kemudian meraba tubuhku (mksutnya Yunppa ngecek apa ada yang luka di tubuh Jaema dengan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri^^)

Aigooo~

Apa yang dia lakukan? Wajahnya semakin dekat

"Mpphhhhh Yun...ho...ah" dikulumnya bibir cherryku.

Ciuman kami semakin dalam dan dia menggit bibir bawahku agar ia dapat memasuki(?) rongga mulutku

"J...e"

"Je...Jae..Jaejoongi~" tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku

"Eh?!" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku kembali

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya polos dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

BRUUUKKK~

"Aarrgggg, appo. Kau ini kenapa hah?!" ringisnya

"Apa?! Aku lapar, cepat masakkan makanan untukku?" perintahku padanya

"Aissh, kenapa aku yang disuruh-suruh? Aku kan tuan rumah disini" gumamnya dengan memanyunkan mulutnya

"Apa?!" bentakku padanya

Haaahhh~

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aishhh apa yang kau pikirkan lagi Kim Jaejoong. Mukaku pasti seperti kepiting rebus tadi. Pabo Kim Jaejoong.

"Aaaarrrgggg" teriakku frustasi dengan mengacak rambutku dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara bass memanggiku untuk ke ruang makan. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan. Hening tak ada suara. Kusuapkan 1 sendok ke dalam mulutku.

"Eeh?!" kagetku

"Apakah enak?" tanyanya antusias

"Apanya? Asin begini."

"Ah mian" sahutnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya

Lhah! Baru pertama aku mendengarnya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ah gwaenchana. Aku akan menghabiskannya"

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Buang saja, ini kan terlalu asin" ia pun membuang makanan yang ada di depanku

"Aish kan sayang jika dibuang" sahutku sambil meraih piring yang berisikan makanan yang ia buat

"Ani" kekehnya

"Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu lagi" tambahnya

"Aku saja yang memasak"

Ku ambil bebarapa bahan yang ada di lemari es dan aku pun mulai meraciknya. Memasak adalah hal mudah bagiku. Sekalipun aku namja tapi aku juga bisa memasak.

**Yunho POV**

Dia namja yang manis.^^

"Ini" katana sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng buatannya

"Ne,"

Aku mulai menyuapkan satu sendok makanan ke dalam mulutku dan...

"Enak" kataku

"Tentu saja, Chef Kim Jaejoong" sahutnya bangga, sungguh lucu

"Bagaiaman kau bisa memasak? Kau kan namja?" tanyaku

"Kau kira namja tidak bisa memasak" sahutnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu sekali dia

"Dari mana kau belajar memasak?" tanyaku lagi padanya

"Otodidak"

"Jinca? Tidak mungkin, masak tidak ada yang mengajarimu?"

"Aish, kau ini tanya atau menjawab hah!" kesalnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya -lagi-

"Hahaha" tawaku.

Dia benar-benar manis, sekali pun dia memasang wajah marah.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan?" bentaknya

"Aniya. Kau manis" lanjutku dengan mengusap rambutnya dan beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki.

"Mwo?! Kau menggodaku hah.!" Bentaknya

"Tidak. Kau namja yang cantik Joongie-ah" kataku lagi dengan mendekatkan mukaku padanya

"Aish, jangan dekat-dekat. Pergi sana"

Ia pun langsung pergi dan mencuci piring yang tadi ia buat makan.

"Yunnie-ah" katanya dengan tetap berkutat mencuci piring sedangkan aku duduk di ruang tengah dan mencoba mencari inspirasi model baju yang cocok untuk festival nanti.

"Mwo?" tanyaku yang masih asyik dengan menggambar

"Ku dengar tadi kau bertengkar dengan dongsaengmu" katanya.

Hahh~

Sepertinya dia mendengar pertengkaran kami.

"Wae?"

"Ah, ani." Sahutnya gugup dan kini ia berada di sampingku dengan membawa beberapa cemilan.

"Maaf ya jika mengganggu ketenanganmu tadi"

"Ani." Sahutnya tersenyum manis

"Wah cantik" tambahnya saat melihat gambaran design baju yang ada di tanganku

"Kau suka?" tanyaku

"Euhm,tapi sayang itu baju yeoja. Aku kan namja" sahutnya dengan mulut yang dimajukan membentuk huruf 'O'

"Hahaha, benar juga. Aku akan buatkan design baju namja untukmu nanti" sahutnya

"Jincha?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang diberi ice cream oleh ibunya

"Ne," sahutku dengan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Sungguh manis dan bahkan cantik melebihi yeoja. Jika dia bukan namja, sudah aku makan (?) kau Kim Jaejoong.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja cantik masih tertidur diatas kasur empuknya dengan lelap. Sesakali ia menggeliat dan menggerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat matahari mulai menyinari seluruh sudut ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi" suara khas bass membangunkannya

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" sahut namja cantik itu yang langsung menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya

"Hanya ingin melihatmu tidur" sahutnya enteng

"B..bagaimana bisa kau masuk?"

"Kau ingat, aku pemilik apartemen ini dan tentu saja aku punya duplikat kuncinya" jawabnya dengan seringaian dan menunjukkan kunci yang ia bawa

"Aishh" dengus namja cantik itu

"Cepat mandi. Dan buatkan aku sarapan" perintah Yunho dengan menarik selimut tebal Jaejoong

"Ne ne, aku mandi" jawab Jaejoong

"Huhh, menyusahkan" gerutu Jaejoong dengan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu

"Kau bilang apa Hm,,?!" sahut Yunho dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Jaejoong

"A.. aanii" Jaejoong pun langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi. Yunho yang memandangnya hanya terkikik melihatnya.

Setelah mandi namja cantik ini bergegas ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan juga tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Yunho pergi ke Dong Bang High School dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di apartementnya.

"Yunho-ah" teriak namja berparas manis itu

"Bagaiamana dengan Jaejoong? Apa kau melakukannya" tanya namja berparas evil di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun

"'Menurutmu?" tanya Yunho dengan seringaian di bibirnya

"Jika kau melakukannya, akan ku hajar kau Jung Yunho" teriak Sungmin

"Tenanglah, dia tak akan melakukan apa pun pada Jaejoong" Heechul berusaha menenangkannya

Sementara mereka sibuk dengan sekolahnya, Jaejoong kini duduk di ruang tamu dengan beberapa majalah dan koran yang berserakan. Ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru, agar ia tak selalu merepotkan Yunho.

"Aishh, tidak adakah lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Membosankan!" lenguh Jaejoong

TING TONG

"Ne, nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong didepan pintu sebelum membukanya.

"Park Yoochun"

"Eh?!" keduanya terkejut dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

...

"Nugu?"

"Ah mian, Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Oh ternyata kau yang namanya Kim Jaejoong, model kakakku. Cantik juga" godanya yang kemudian di hadiahi jitakan oleh Junsu sang kekasih

"Appo chagi" ringisnya

"Berhenti menggodanya, dasar playboy" juteknya

"Kau cemburu eoh?" godo Yoochun dengan mentoel-toel pipi Junsu

"Jangan sentuh aku jidat lebar.!" Marahnya dengan menjitak kepala Yoochun -lagi-

"Ukh"

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan pasangan YooSu ini.

"Kau mencari Yunho? Dia masih di sekolah"

"Oh sayang sekali, sampaikan saja padanya kalau Umma ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Euhm, ne" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya

"Dan ini e-mailku. Hubungi aku jika ia tak ingin datang, arra?" tambah Yoochun dengan memberikan kartu nama pada Jaejoong

"Ne, Yoochun-ssi"

"Kami permisi, annyeong" pamit Junsu

"Annyeong" sahut Jaejoong.

Saat ia akan menutup pintunya tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering Hpnya.

_Kono machi de meguriatta_

_Ima mo wasurenai yo ano hi kara_

_Takusan no kanashimi toka kakaeta fuan_

_Subete wo kimi no nukumori de omoi ni kaeta_

_Proud of your love_

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Eh?!"

"..."

"Ne,"

...

-Studio pemotretan-

Semua orang terpanah melihat sesosok yeoja yang teramat cantik dengan rambut ikal yang terurai berwarna kecoklatan dan poni yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Gaun mini berwarna putih serta terdapat hiasan bulu-bulu membalut tubuh ramping itu. Matanya yang hitam bulat, serta bibir cherrynya yang merah menambah betapa cantiknya ia. Namun siapa sangka bahwa yeoja yang nampak seperti bidadari turun dari langit itu ternyata seorang namja, ya dia tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong. Ia harus berdandan ala yeoja karena tuntutan dari Yunho. Setelah ia menerima telvon, ia segera di jemput oleh Yunho dan disuruh masuk ke dalam studi pemotretan sendiri alhasil beginilah penampilannya.

"Aish, kenapa harus aku" gerutu Jaejoong

"Menurut saja, bukankah kau sedang mencari pekerjaan hm,," jawab Leeteuk dengan terus memoles wajah mulus Jaejoong dengan beberapa alat make up

"Apa ini juga sebuah pekerjaan?" tanyanya polos

"Tentu saja. Seseorang membatalkannya, karena itu Yunho menyuruhmu kesini. Kau beruntung"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku ini namja? Masa di suruh berpenampilan seperti ini. aisshhh" kesalnya

"Kenapa tidak. Kau cantik. Tak ada yang tau jika kau seorang namja. Lagi pula Yunho dan aku yang merekomendasikanmu, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja" jelas Leeteuk dengan menepuk pundak Jaejoong

"Kau siap" tambahnya

"Eh?!"

"Noona Kim Jaejoong"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku permisi" kata Jaejoong gugup dengan meninggalkan tempat dan mengambil ponsel warna putih di dalam tasnya

"Shim Changmin" ia mencoba mencari kontak dalam Hpnya

"Ah tidak," saat akan mendial nomor Changmin, tiba-tiba ia mnggeleng dan akhirnya

"Jung Yunho"

"Baiklah" ia memutuskan mencalling (?) nomor Jung Yunho

"Yeoboseyo" sahut suara bass di seberang sana

"Yunho-ah, apa kau gila hah!" kesal Jaejoong dengan suara di buat agak membentak

"Wae?"

"Kau mengerjaiku hah.! Mereka mebutuhkan model yang profesional. Dan gara-gara kau aku harus memakai pakaian yeoja dan berdandan ala yeoja seperti ini" cerocosnya

"Tidak masalah kan, kau cantik" sahutnya enteng

"Aku namja PABO.!" Bentaknya

"Oh.."

"Aissh, aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"Takut? Jadi kau takkan menjadi model."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak bisa melakukannya Jung Yunho"

"Jika kau mempermalukan aku dan Leeteuk-ssi, kau tau akibatnya bukan. Aku akan menuntunmu ke nereka dengan senang hati" suara bass itu terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Jaejoong

"Mwo? Aniooo" batin Jaejoong

"Joongie~ah"

"Wae?"

"Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya. Model yang kami temukan lebih menarik dibandingkan para model profesional. I trust you"

"Eh?!"

Kemudian telvon Yunho ditutup olehnya. Jaejoong hanya mematung tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dengan gugup ia berjalan ke arah pemotretan. Namja cantik ini mencoba relax. Saat ia mulai menggerakkan angota tubuhnya untuk bergaya, semua orang terkesima dan kagum padanya. Ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya, kini senyuman merekah dibibir cherrynya. Cantik bagaikan malaikat. Itulah yang di fikirkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha yang terbaik untuk pemotretan, Yunho dan kawan-kawan kini juga berjuang membuat pakaian yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong nanti di acara festifal yang tak lama lagi.

...

Kini Jaejoong berganti pakaian merah, terlihat sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang terlihat berkibar (?). dengan posisi duduk di sofa bermotif bunga-bunga. Dan tangannya yang piawai menggerakkan berlian dan tas yeoja yang manis. Semua orang terlihat sangat puas dengan kerja Jaejoong. Leeteuk yang melihatnya pun tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemukan bintang berbakat seperti Jaejoong. Bahkan kini ia di kerubungi para model profesional yang terlihat mengagumi namja cantik ini.

"Tak kusangka ia mampu mengalahkan semuanya" gumam Leeteuk

"Yah, aku rasa hyungku itu pintar memilih model yang berbakat" sahut Yoochun

"Yah, kau benar"

"Dan baru pertama ini, aku menemukan model yang mampu melihatkan sayapnya di depan kamera" puji Yoochun

...

Yunho CS di ruang Cassiopeia Kiss hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan Yunho pun sudah hampir menyelesaikan sepatu berhiaskan manik-manik yang ia buat dan Sungmin juga hampir selesai pakaiannya. Sementara Heechul sudah setengah jalan membuat hiasan-hiasan lainnya bersama Kyuhyun.

**Yunho POV**

"Hyuuuuuung" teriak suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku

"Mwo?!" jawabku

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang aku yakin kalau hyung melihatnya akan shock. hahaha" jawabnya dengan tertawa lebar 10m *di gorok Chunnie*

"Apa?! Aku sudah bilang pada Joongie~ jika aku tak ingin bertemu umma. Apa dia tak memberitahumu" jawabku datar

"Sudah. Dia sudah memberitahuku."

"Lalu?"

"Euhm, Jaejoong kemana hyung?" tanyanya dengan mengedarkan pandangannya

"Kau menyukainya? Kau mau dihajar di dolphinmu itu" sahutku

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya" jawabnya dengan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari es

"Kau bilang saja padaku, nanti aku sampaikan." Jawabku

Kira-kira si jidat lebar ini mau bicara apa pada Joonngie~. Apa ia ingin tebar pesona lagi? Belum puas apa dengan si dolphin itu.

"Anio, aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengannya"

"Bicara apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kau cemburu hm,, aku tak akan merebut malaikatmu itu hyung" godanya

"Aish"

"Ah ya, ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto padaku

Mata sipitku kini melebar, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat potret di atas kertas foto itu. Nampak seorang bidadari yang tercetak di atas kertas foto. Cantik.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga ekspresimu akan seperti itu hyung. Jika kau mau kau bisa memilikinya. Itu oleh-oleh untukmu" jawabnya

Dengan cepat aku sambar foto itu, namun tangan Yoochun menghalangiku.

"Tunggu dulu.!"

"..."

"Kau harus janji dulu padaku?" sahutnya dengan mendekatkan mukanya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa?!"

"Hm,, kau harus mau pulang untuk menemui umma dan bertemu dengan appa."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau"

"Appa tak akan memaksamu untuk meneruskan Jung Corp hyung. Perusahaan itu sudah aku tangani"

"Jika kau tak mau, maka aku tak akan memberikannya padamu. Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri, lumayan" tambahnya dengan menyimpan foto Joongiee~ dalam dompetnya

"Aishh, baiklah. Aku akan pulang"

"Hahaha, Ok.! Deal"

Aku pun langsung menyimpan foto itu. Sungguh cantik namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini.

"Baiklah aku pulang hyung" pamit si jidat lebar itu

Aku pun mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartement

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi"

"Eh, annyeong Yoochun-ssi"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" sahutnya dengan melambaikan tangannya

"Kau kemana saja baru pulang?" tanyaku padanya

"Aku tadi kerumah Junsu, hehehe mian tidak memberi tahumu Yunho-ah" sahutnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Bagaiamana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk secantik dia, tapi kenapa harus namja. Aisshh, tuhan kau ingin mengujiku hah, kesalku.

"Oh, makanlah. Aku tadi membeli makanan untukmu"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Eh?!"

"Kau sendiri belum makan, kenapa membelikanku makan. Dasar pabo. Perutmu itu yang perlu di khawatirkan" sahutnya sambil menyuruhku duduk di ruang makan

"Kita makan bersama bagaimana?"

"Ne," aku pun hanya menurutinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai seragam?" tanyaku karna kulihat dia selalu memakai seragam jika ia ingin keluar

"Ini membuatku nyaman" jawabnya dengan menguyah makanannya

"Kau bangga ya dengan pakaianamu? Padahal banyak pakaian yang bisa kau pakai" sahutku

"Eh?!"

"Kemarilah"

Aku pun berniat menunjukkan pakaian yang selama ini aku buat yang ada di kamar pojok ruangan. Pakaian itu hanya tergantung, karna tak mungkin aku memakainya. Itu adalah koleksi designku.

**Jaejoong POV**

Omooo, banyak sekali pakaiannya

"Itu adalah hasil karyaku"

"Eh?!"

Pakaian sebanyak ini dia yang mendesign semua.

"Dan itu adalah pakaian pertamaku saat aku berumur 5 tahun" akunya sambil menunjuk pakaian rok mini ,mungil yang tergantung di sebelah kaca

"Mwo?! 5 tahun? Jincha.? Siapa kau sebenarnya, jenius sekali" kagumku padanya

"Ah, boleh aku memukulmu?" tambahku

"Haha, aku sepertimu" sahutnya dengan menghadapku

"Ibumu memutuskan sesuatu untukmu dan telentaku memutuskan mereka untukku. Kita berdua punya pilihan untuk hidup" jelasnya.

Orang ini terkadang membuatku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. Tapi memang benar, kita mempunyai pilihan untuk hidup kita.

"Ada yang disebut jenius dan ada juga yang disebut dengan penjara" tambahnya

"Jadi semua kenanganmu ada di kamar ini?" tanyaku

"Yup,"

"Aku tak pernah menjual satu pun dari pakaian yang ada di kamar ini. Semua memiliki kenangan. Hal pertama saat aku membuatnya, hal pertama saat aku menemukan gaya designku sendiri" tambahnya

"Tapi sepertinya sayang sekali. Ini terlalu indah untuk hanya di biarkan di kamar ini." sahutku

"Hm,, kau benar. Aku juga tak ingin mereka hanya disini. Aku ingin seseorang yang special memakai mereka" jelasanya dengan memandang lurus padaku.

Deg

Deg

Entah kenapa jantungku menjadi berdegup kencang.

"Ahy, katamu banyak pakaian yang bisa aku pakai, mana? Semuanya pakaian yeoja begini-,-"

"Bukannya kau tadi sudah berdandan seperti yeoja, tidak apa kan jika kau memakai pakaian yeoja. Aku ingin melihatnya" jawabnya enteng dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuatku kesal

"Aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Yunho-ah" kesalku

"Aniyo, aku hanya brercanda. Kau bisa memakai pakaian itu" jawabnya dengan menunjuk pakaian yang tergantung berwarna putih dengan V neck.

"Bagusnya, boleh aku pakai?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja" jawabnya

...

Kini aku sedang duduk dibawah dengan mengerjakan PR matematikaku. Sementara Yunho mendesign baju rancangan barunya, padahal sudah berapa tumpuk kertas yang ia hasilkan, namun tangannya itu seakan tak ingin berhenti begitu saja untuk mendesign. Apa dia tidak capek?

Haaaahh~

Tunggu.! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya, gerutuku

PRAAAKKK..

Tempat pensilku pun jatuh berantakan saat aku ingin mengambil penghapus.

"Aneh" gerutunya

"Miane" sahutku

Namun saat itu juga terdengar seperti suara bel pertanda ada tamu.

"Jangan-jangan orang tuanya" gumamku

"Yunho-ah, ini aku Jessica. Boleh kami masuk"

Ah ternyata Jessica dan rekan-rekannya, Tiffany, Hyeoyon dan Yoona model Jessica. Aku pun kedapur untuk menyiapkan minuman serta makanan yang telah di bawa Jessica CS itu. Aku lihat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pakaian yang mereka bawa. Aku bisa melihat mereka karena dapur Yunho tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Ini bagus" sahut Hyeyon

"Ini juga cantik" tambah Yoona

"Bagus" sahut Yunho

"Ah,mereka hanya contoh. Kau mau satu Yunho-ah?" tanya Jessica pada Yunho

"Yah, jadi kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan Jessica-ah?" tanya Yunho

Tidak heran jika mereka siswa kelas 3 sudah mendapat pekerjaan, karena sekolah mereka memang mempersiapkan siswa untuk menghasilkan produk yang berkualiatas atau design mereka harus mampu bersaing dengan designer di luar sekolah.

"Yup. Desaign untuk baju SNSD" sahut Jessica

"Si jenius ini akan ke Paris. Jadi kita akan mereyakannya. Cheeerrss" tambah Jessica dengan mengangkat segelas anggur untuk bersulang dengan teman-temannya.

...

"Jadi akan ke Paris?" tanyaku pada Yunho yang kini membantuku di ruang dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan

"Belum tentu, ambil pisaunya" perintahnya padaku

"Hm, apakah dia .. dia.. dia adalah kekasihmu?" tanyaku padanya dengan menunjuk para yeoja itu satu-satu

"Apa kau cemburu mereka datang kesini?" tanyanya dengan mendekatkan wajah konyolnya di depan mukaku.

"Eh?! M..m..mana mungkin ak ..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan bicaraku

"Yunho-ah. Mari kita lihat kamar itu?" sahut Jessica

"Kamar?" tanya Tiffany heran

"Kamar yang berisi design-designmu itu." Jawab Jessica dengan langsung menyelonong masuk yang kemudian di hentikan Yunho

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya" pinta Jessica manja

Aisshh, yeoja ini genit sekali

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu masuk dan mabuk disana setelah kau minum beberapa gelas anggur" jawab Yunho

"Ayolah" rengeknya

"Mereka adalah pakaian special, dan hanya orang special yang boleh mnyentuhnya" jelas Yunho

"Kukira saat itu aku orang yang special, jadi aku tinggal melihatnya. Bukankah aku pernah menjadi orang special di hatimu Hm,," goda Jessica dengan menarik kerah baju Yunho untuk mendekatkan wajahnya

DEG

Orang special? Jadi Jessica adalah mantan kekasih Yunho. Apakah ia sekarang masih menyukaianya? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan lemas.

"Kau mabuk" sahut Yunho

"Aku hanya melihat Yunho-ah"

Yeoja genit ini melepaskan tangan Yunho dan langsung menuju kamar pakaian itu. Dan dengan reflek aku menarik tangan yeoja ini. Menunjukkan ruangan-rungan yang ada di apartement ini dan terakhir aku mengajaknya masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Dan ini adalah kamar tamu. Coba lihat. Luas bukan" terangku

"Eh, bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat" sahut Jessica

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Yunho. Apakah kau 1 kelas dengannya, atau kau punya hubungan lebih dari itu dengannya?" tanyanku padanya

"Eh?! Kau cemburu?" tanya Jessica padaku

"Ah, haha,, m,,,mana mungkin" sahutku gugup dan berusaha tertawa

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya temannya. Aku tak tertarik padanya. Aku hanya tertarik pada sebuah impian dan keinginan besarku. Aku tak mau kalah dari si jenius itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkannya" jelasnya

Kini aku sedikit lega. Lhoh,, aigooo apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong.

"Tapi apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau sangat mengganggu sekarang" tambahnya dengan memandangku dari atas ke bawah

Apa maksutnya aku menggaggu sekarang.

"Modelling tidak hanya berjalan menggunakan pakaian. Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Eh?!"

Aishh yeoja ini, ingin rasanya aku tinju.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh Yunho-ah, sebaiknya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Teriak manja Jessica dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sepertinya kau senang" sahut Yunho

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan merayakannya dengan hasil karyaku dengan memenangkan hadih pertama di festival nanti." Jawab Jessica dengan tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Yunho

"Oh, kami tidak akan kalah" ahut Yunho

"Ah Kim Jaejoong" tambahnya dan berlari ke arahku

"Pertarungan akan dimulai" bisiknya di telingaku

"Eh?!"

"Bye, annyeong terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kami mampir."

Apa maksutnya 'Pertarungan akan dimulai'? Dasar yeoja sinting. Akan aku tunjukan kalau aku bisa.

Faighting Joongie~ah

"Yeeeeyyy" teriakku tanpa sadar

"Aish, berisik pabo.!" marah Yunho

"Ish" kesalku dengan mempoutkan bibir plum merahku

Good night all.

**TBC**

* * *

Fiuuhh~ selesai juga ni chapter 5. Mian yah kalau jeleg dan kurang feelnya *jedukin kpala ke tembok gabus(?)* Ancur deh yg bagian chap5 ini ngaret lagi. Hiks hiks *nangis dktek YunJae*

Mohon reviewnya :')


End file.
